The Joys of Parents hood
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: Prologue to his girls: Roy and Riza's ups and downs as they try to raise their twin daughters from a young age


It was a warm day and fourteen year old Riza Hawkeye was leaning up against the tree in her backyard. She was waiting for her secret boyfriend, fifteen year old Roy Mustang. He was in a lesson with her father and she was patiently waiting for him. She had something very important to tell him.

"Hey Riza sorry it took so long" Roy said sitting down next to her. "Your father wanted to give me an extra test"

"It's okay" Riza said sniffling.

"Oh are you still sick?" Roy asked taking her hand.

"Yea" Riza said placing her head on his shoulder.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Roy asked.

"Roy I think I'm pregnant" Riza said.

"What?" Roy said shocked.

"I've been having a lot of morning sickness and I've been really hungry lately. I'm so sorry Roy I've ruined your dreams" Riza said.

"Don't talk like that. I'm sorry Riza I'm so sorry" Roy said pressing his forehead to hers.

"…I wanna keep it Roy. I know it'll be hard but I can't even think about giving up my baby or worse even an abortion" Riza said.

"You won't have to Riza because I'm going to go into the military and support you and the baby" Roy said.

"I love you Roy" Riza said.

"I love you too Riza" Roy said.

Roy and Riza told Riza's father about her pregnancy and he threatened to kick Roy out of the house. Riza stood up to him and told him that she needed to her baby's father in the baby's life. Reluctantly, Riza's father agreed as long Riza went to go live with her grandfather while Roy finished his alchemist training.

"I'll see you during the summer okay?" Roy asked as they said their last good bye at the train station.

"Okay" Riza said.

"We'll get through this Riza. We'll get married and have a beautiful little baby and we'll be a proper family. You trust me don't you?" Riza asked.

"Of course I do Roy" Riza said wrapping her arms around her neck before she gave him a small kiss. "I love you Roy"

"I love you too Riza" Roy said.

"All aboard!" The conductor said.

"That's me" Riza said trying not to cry. "I'll call you when I get there okay" Riza said.

"Alright you better get going" Roy said kissing her forehead.

"Good bye Roy" Riza said.

"Bye Riza" Roy said. He gave her one last hug before Riza boarded her train.

A few months later, Riza came home from her doctor appointment. She had found out some interesting news and she had to tell Roy. Riza walked upstairs and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Roy asked.

"Hi Roy" Riza said.

"Riza how are you?" Roy asked.

"I'm good I went to my sonogram today. I got the sex of the baby today" Riza said.

"Really? What is it? I've decided I want to know" Roy said.

"We're having girls Roy" Riza said smiling.

"Little girls…wait girls?" Roy said.

"I'm having twins Roy I mean we're having twins" Riza said smiling. "It's crazy right?"

"Very crazy but exciting very exciting" Roy said.

"Yea it is" Riza said nodding her head.

"Have you thought of any names?" Roy asked.

"I really like the names Charlotte and Jacqueline but my grandfather thought of the names Flannery and Aquanette" Riza said.

"Flannery and Aquanette?" Roy said confused.

"Yea Flannery means russet hair it's like Irish I think and Aquanette means water and it's Spanish" Riza said.

"Those sound really unique" Roy said.

"Yea I guess so. I'm going to bed now I'm getting tired" Riza said.

"Right all my girls need to get lots and lots of rest" Roy said which made Riza smile.

"Goodnight Roy" Riza said.

"Night Riza" Roy said before hanging up.

A few months later, Roy rushed to be at Riza's side. She had given birth to the girls two months early. He finally made it to the hospital and went to be with Riza.

"Riza? Are you okay?" Roy asked.

"Yes I'm fine the girls are getting checked on" Riza said.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be here" Roy said.

"It's ok Roy we're all fine" Riza said smiling.

"Hello, hello the girls are doing well, nice and vocal" The nurses said as they wheeled the girls in. The first twin had dark red hair and dark red eyes and the second twin had wavy ice blonde hair and ice blue eyes. "Are you the father?" One of the nurses asked.

"Yes I am" Roy said.

"The doctor wishes to see you out in the hall" She said.

"Alright" Roy said.

Roy walked out into the hallway and the doctor was waiting for him.

"Hi I'm Roy Mustang I'm the twins' father" Roy said.

"Ah yes the Hawkeye-Mustang twins. I wanted to tell you that though the girls were born premature that they came out to be very healthy. Though you might want to get an eye check sometime in the future for your younger twin daughter" The doctor said.

"What's wrong with her?" Roy asked.

"Well with all babies I've helped give birth to in this hospital I've never seen a child with eyes that light and that icy blue color like that. We gave her an eye exam the best we could but there's a strong chance that your daughter isn't going to have any peripheral vision when she gets older" The doctor explained.

Roy let out a sigh. "Thank you" Roy said before walking back inside.

"Hey is everything okay?" Riza asked.

"Yea he said the girls are really healthy" Roy said. "Have they eaten yet?"

"Yea I just fed them" Riza said.

"Thought of any names yet?" Roy asked.

"Well" Riza said picking up the red headed baby. "I want to name this one Charlotte Lynnette Flannery Hawkeye-Mustang" Riza said smiling. "Do you want to name her sister Roy?" Riza asked.

"Sure" Roy said. He carefully picked up the little blonde baby. "Let's see I want to name her Jacqueline Francine Aquanette Hawkeye-Mustang"

"I love it" Riza said smiling. "They're beautiful"

"Just like their mother" Roy said smiling which made Riza blush.

Two years later, Roy was preparing to take his state alchemist exam. He now lived with Grumman so he could be closer to Riza and the girls. They were currently having lunch with the girls sitting on their laps.

"Jackie can we say our name?" Roy asked looking at the little blonde girl in his lap.

"No" Aqua said shaking her head.

"Do you want to try?" Roy asked.

"No" Aqua said shaking her head.

"Oh you're just being difficult" Roy said.

"Jacqueline is very hard to say Roy she's just not ready" Riza said.

"I just can't believe their talking already. I love listening to the things they have to say" Roy said which made Riza smile.

"I'm home!" Grumman said as he walked in. "Where are those beautiful great-granddaughters of mine?" Grumman said as he walked into the dinning room.

"Gramps!" Flannery said happily lifting her arms.

"Hello Charlie did you miss your Grandpa today?" Grumman asked picking her up. "Did we say our names today?"

"No" Aqua said shaking her head.

"Still no huh?" Grumman asked as he placed Flannery on the table. He picked up Aqua off of Roy's lap and placed her next to her sister. "C'mon girls you're so smart. Charlotte and Jacqueline" Grumman said.

"No" The girls said.

"I'm sorry Grandfather they just don't want to say their names" Riza said.

"Maybe we can get them to say a different name" Roy said. "Girls what about Flannery" Roy said tickling Flannery's tummy making her giggle. "And Aqua" Roy said pinching Aqua's cheek.

"Flannery" Flannery said slowly.

"Aqua" Aqua said slowly.

"Good girls!" Grumman said.

Later that evening, after Riza got out of the shower, she went to go check on the girls. She peaked her head in and saw the Roy sitting in the rocking chair reading a princess story to the girls. Riza smiled as the girls slowly went to sleep. Roy kissed both of their foreheads and laid them down in their toddler beds. He tucked them in and cut the lamp off.

"They love that story" Roy said as he slowly closed the door.

"Because their daddy is reading it to them" Riza said.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked.

"Oh c'mon Roy they're both major Daddy's girls" Riza said.

"Well Aquanette maybe but Flannery adores you she wants to be just like you except the short hair thing" Roy said.

"I keep meaning to give her hair cut" Riza said.

"Don't try that she'll cry her little eyes out" Roy said.

"I'll just let her grow it out until she wants to cut it" Riza said.

Roy kissed her forehead. "Let's go to bed" Roy said.

A few years later

Seven year old Flannery and Aquanette were sitting with their great grandmother at her piano watching her play. Their parents were in Ishbal fighting in the war there.

"Grammy?" Flannery asked.

"Yes Charlie?" Grandma Anne asked.

"When are my mommy and Daddy coming back?" Flannery asked.

"Yea we miss them" Aqua said.

"Don't worry girls they'll be back soon" Anne said.

"You said that last month" Flannery said.

"You said that last year" Aqua said.

"Don't worry girls cause where ever they are they're thinking about you" Anne said.

The girls both let out sighs. They really wanted to see their parents again.

A couple of months later, the girls walked into their house from school to see their mother and father.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The girls said excited. Even though they both had tired looks in their eyes, Roy and Riza were excited to see their daughters. "We missed you" The girls said running into their parents arms.

"We missed you too" Riza said with a small smile.

"Girls we want you to meet someone" Roy said taking Aquanette's hand and leading them outside where his best friend Maes Hughes was climbing out of the car. "Girls this is your Uncle Maes" Roy said. "Maes this is Flannery and Aquanette"

"Wow you are ever prettier in person. Nice to meet you" Maes said.

"Hi" Flannery said.

"Hi" Aqua said.

"Why don't we go inside and have some tea?" Riza said.

"Alright Mommy" The girls said taking their mother's hand and walking inside.

"How are you feeling Roy?" Maes asked.

"After all of the stuff I've done in Ishbal I don't know if I can look my little girls in the face anymore" Roy said looking down.

"Daddy" He looked and saw Aquanette running up to him. "C'mon Daddy let's have some tea" Aqua said taking his hand. "What's wrong do you not wanna come?"

"Of course not Aquanette I just talking to Uncle Maes" Roy said.

"Okay then Uncle Maes you can come too" Aqua said taking Maes' hand.

"Thank you Aquanette I'd love to" Maes said.

A few years later, Roy and Riza were finally able to move out of Grumman's house and were station in East City. The twins had grown up to become beautiful thirteen year old girls and looked a lot liked their mother. Because of her bad eyesight, Aqua had to wear glasses but Roy was working on getting her contact lenses.

"Well girls this is our first house how do you like it?" Roy asked as everyone got out of the car.

"It looks kinda old" Aqua said.

"It's authentic" Roy said placing his hand on Aqua's shoulder.

"This house must be at least fifty years old" Flannery said.

"It's actually seventy five but isn't it beautiful" Riza said.

"Yea it's like unique" Aqua said.

"Daddy are you sure this house is safe?" Flannery asked.

"Of course Flannery your grandfather and I had this placed reinforced" Roy said. "Now why don't you girls pick out your rooms and unpack"

"I get the biggest room" Flannery said before she ran into the house.

"Why do you get the biggest room?" Aqua said running after her.

"Because I'm two minutes older duh!" Flannery said.

"That's no fair!" Aqua said as they ran inside.

"C'mon Roy let's go break them up" Riza said.

After dinner, the girls went to bed to get ready for school while their parents stayed downstairs and cleaned up.

"Ready for work Lieutenant Colonel?" Riza asked wrapping his arms around his neck. "Roy what's wrong?" Riza asked.

"Do you think the girls are proud of me? With all that's happen in Ishbal?" Roy asked.

"Of course you've done your best to provide to them since they were born" Riza said. "They love you they don't see you as some monster. Isn't that what you want?" Riza asked. "The thought of those girls hating us is scary but they don't"

"Of course we don't" They looked up and saw the girls sitting at the staircase. "We're sorry for eavesdropping but despite what everyone we could never see you guys as monsters" Flannery said as the girls walked over to them.

"Yea we love you guys. You're like the greatest people ever" Aqua said then they wrapped their parents in a hug. "We love you guys" the girl said. Roy smiled as he wrapped his arms around his daughters and smiled. This, this very moment was the absolute joy of parenthood.


End file.
